Last Christmas
Just Dance Unlimited (Switch Only) |artist = (Santa Clones) |year = 1984 (2016) |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 5 |pc = Green/Red |pictos= 84 |gc = Yellow/Red |lc = Red |perf = Daniel Park (P1) Shirley Henault (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o}}"Last Christmas" by (covered in-game by Santa Clones) is featured on and Just Dance Unlimited (For the Nintendo Switch Only) Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man who wearing a red Santa hat, a loose red short sleeved shirt, a white fluffy vest, green loose pants, and red glitter ugg boots. P2 P2 is a woman who is wearing a red reindeer antler headband, has brown hair in pigtails, a red and white Christmas shrug, a red and green dress, and green ugg boots. LastChristmas Coach 1.png|P1 LastChristmas Coach 2.png|P2 Background The routine takes place at night. There is a green aurora in the sky. It is snowing and the dancers are performing on a frozen lake with presents, candles, and an igloo. On the land are spinning green pine trees with yellow lights. Some cardboard elves appear around the lake to be skating, and during this, the aurora disappears. At the chorus, the lake darkens and lit-up snowflakes roam around. The aurora reappears after the gold move. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4: put your arms down in a semicircle, while facing each other. Gold Move 5: Hold each others' hands and spin. P1 spins clockwise while P2 spins counterclockwise. This is also the final move of the routine. LastChristmasGM.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 LASTWEIHNACHTEN.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 in-game Untitledv.png|Gold Move 5 1fbk8j.gif|Gold Move 5 Trivia * This is the second song by Wham! in the series, after Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go. This is the first of them to be covered. ** If George Michael's presence in Wham! is included, this is his third song in the series, after Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go and Careless Whisper. ** This makes Wham! and Santa Clones hold the record for the artist with the longest time gap from their first appearance in the series and their second appearance. Wham!'s first appearance was Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go from and Santa Clones' first appearance was Crazy Christmas from the same game. *This is the second song by Santa Clones in the series, after Crazy Christmas. This is their first cover. *Marc Martel was the artist who covered the song for Santa Clones. * This is the third Christmas-themed song in the series, after Crazy Christmas and XMas Tree. * The cover is 53 seconds shorter than the original, trimming parts of the chorus. ** In addition, Happy Christmas is replaced with Merry Christmas and My God is replaced with Oh my. *** Merry Christmas does not appear in the lyrics. Gallery Lastchristmas.png|''Last Christmas'' last chirtmas 2.png|''Last Christmas'' in the menu 00000106.png| cover LastChristmasP1Ava.png|P1's avatar LastChristmasP2Ava.png|P2's avatar 15542395_1403543976324805_3027245250485097846_n.jpg|Sale announcement of the Wii U version (German) Videos Wham! - Last Christmas Last Christmas - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Covered Category:Shirley Henault Category:Shortened Songs Category:Daniel Park Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited